Después de una reunión
by Oyamada Sisters
Summary: Alemania esta teniendo una batalla en su interior. Un nuevo sentimiento esta creciendo hacia su hermano, el cual él desconoce por completo. ¿Porqué se siente tan raro cuando esta junto a Prusia? ¿Qué le esta ocurriendo?
1. Capitulo 1

**Alemania esta teniendo una batalla en su interior. Un nuevo sentimiento esta creciendo, el cual él desconoce por completo. ¿Porqué se siente tan raro cuando esta junto a Prusia? ¿Qué le esta ocurriendo?**

* * *

><p><strong>Disclaimer:<strong> Por asuntos que desconozco los personajes de "Axis Power Hetalia" no me pertenecen, sino a Hidekazu Himaruya. ¿Alguien me puede decir por que no me los quiere regalar?

**Advertencia:** El fic es Yaoi si no te gusta no lo leas, gracias.

* * *

><p>-Y por eso creo que, al cavar un hoyo al centro de la tierra, encontraremos a los marcianos que al estar demasiado tiempo bajo mis pies, serán asombrosos by por siempre me alabaran con energía infinita! - dijo Estados Unidos en otra de sus reuniones sin sentido.<p>

Después de esto, las naciones simplemente se quedaron calladas. No sabían si ayudar a el gringo con otra de sus alocadas ideas, negar lo que dijera a toda costa, o decirle que era un estúpido.

-¿Alfred? Eres un estúpido. - lo dijo con completa seriedad el inglés, al otro lado de la habitación.

-¿Pero... Pero esa idea es genial, digo ¡soy brillante! Que mas se puede esperar del héroe? - y el americano comenzó a brillar con estrellas luminosas y una bandera de su patria en la parte de atrás.

-¿Se puede esperar que seas mas idiota, Da? - dijo una escalofriante voz de un lado de la mesa, que aparentemente era mucho mas fría y oscura que el resto de la habitación.

-...¡Cállate bastardo comunista!.¡Nadie quiere saber de tus planes malvados de dominación mundial y maldad pura!

-¿América-san? Rusia ya no es comunista...- dijo Japón con un suspiro desconsolado. Se preguntaba internamente cuanto tiempo tardaría este reunión para irse a juntar con Elizabetha y intercambiar revistas Yaoi.

-¿Mas, que hay de malo en ser comunista, aru? - le pregunto el chino a la nación súper potente. Estaba ya cansado de los orientales y sus inmaduras mentes.

América se le quedo mirando a china con otra cara de pantalla azul de la muerte.

-¿Enserio, no es tan obvio?- pregunto algo desconcertado.

-No, no lo es. Explícate mejor que no leo mentes.- apoya su cabeza en una mano.

América continuo mirando a china hasta que apunta con un dedo al ruso que estaba dejando un trauma emocional a todas las naciones que se encontraban alrededor de él.

-El bastardo comunista es ¡ASI! - y entonces comenzó la cosa.

-Ve~ ¿¡Que tiene que ver Iván con todo esto!- se atrevió a preguntar el Italiano, sentado al lado del Japonés y abrazando el brazo del Alemán.

-¡Esta Loco! - y cruzo sus brazos a la altura del pecho - eso demuestra que los comunistas quieren dominar el mundo y prohibir las hamburguesas ¡para siempre!

-...- China se quedo mirándo esta vez- Iván es "especial". El es un caso diferente a los demás comunistas. Y si no te has dado cuenta, ¡EL QUE ESTA LOCO ERES TU!

América y China comenzaron un griterío de porque Rusia era realmente una nación al que jamás querrías o podrías olvidar. Por tu propia salud y bienestar. Las demás naciones comenzaron sus pequeñas peleas entre si sobre el mismo asunto o otros completamente diferentes mientras que Rusia comenzó con su risita clásica: Kolkolkolkol

- CALLENSE TODOS - silencio- ¿Mein Gott cuando podremos hacer una reunión que valga la pena y nuestro tiempo? - nadie respondió, todos los ojos apuntaban a Alemania.

El ruido de la puerta captó la atención de todos los presentes en la sala olvidándose por completo al Alemán. Un prusiano muy molesto entraba a la habitación con su ya conocido Gilbird en la cabeza y barios papeles a la mano. Fue y se sentó al lado de su Bruder montando los pies en la mesa.

-Puedo preguntar ¿porque no me dijeron que había una reunión?

-¿Ve~ Prusia que haces aquí? - pregunto inocente el italiano rompiendo un poco la tensión del lugar.

-¿A que te refieres con eso amante de la pasta? Se supone que mi asombrosidad tiene que estar aquí asombrando a todos.

-Bruder ya no eres nación. - dijo el alemán a su hermano mayor - Desde hace mucho tiempo, no tienes nada que hacer aquí.

-¿Y quien dice que ya no soy una nación? - todos los presentes levantaron la mano con cara seria artos de lo de siempre. -... Eso no prueba nada. Son muy poco asombrosos para entender mi asombrosidad. Y si ese es el caso peleare por que me devuelvan el territorio que me pertenece, oíste asqueroso comunista.- apunta con el dedo a Iván.

-Ve~ Doitsu, Prusia esta actuando raro, has que pare. ¿Después comeremos pasta? ¡Quiero pasta! ¡La pasta es rica! ¿Cuando comeremos pasta?

-Mon cher L'Italie yo te invito a un plato de pasta. En mi casa los dos sólitos ¿que tal?

-Ni lo sueñes Francis - dijo la húngara levantando su sartén-... Aunque no estaría mal. – su rostro se transformo en uno pervertido.

-¿Hungría-nee-chan? - el italiano se abrazo al alemán asustado por la húngara.- Alemania, Alemania, Alemania, Hungría-nee-chan da mucho miedo con esa cara.- apretó mas su cuerpo contra el alemán sintiendo sus músculos. El alemán no sintió nada con la cercanía del italiano, desde que le había hecho el amor a Prusia en el hospital su relación con Italia cambio drásticamente.

-Sigamos con la reunión - dijo Ludwig alejo el cuerpo del Italiano hasta sentarlo de vuelta en la silla.

-Si, continuemos con la reunión al que OLVIDARON invitarme.- refunfuño Gilbert.

-Ya que el hambre es una de las causas mas graves que estamos teniendo en estos momentos les sugiero que hablemos de ello - comento Japón captando la atención de la mayor parte de los presentes, los otros seguían con asuntos que creían mas importantes.

Siguieron hablando de los problemas mas importantes, hasta empezar otra discusión sin sentido por parte del gringo y termina gritando obscenidades, golpes y demás, de vuelta Alemania los calla y ya arto termina con el infierno que pasa en las reuniones. Cada una de las naciones se levanta de su puesto y camino a la salida. Algunos siguieron hablando de sus problemas rumbo a la salida e ignoraron por completo al prusiano.

-No podemos terminar aun, no hemos hablado de mi grandiosidad. Alemania has algo. - este lo ignoro desplomándose en la gran mesa de roble. La sala quedo vacía quedando solo ellos. El prusiano algo molesto por ser ignorado se acerca y muerde su óvulo. El alemán se sobre salta por la acción de su hermano, levanta la cabeza encentrándose con unos ojos carmesí brillante con un brillo desconocido.- No me ignores Alemania.

-Perdón, las reuniones siempre me dejan agotado.- podía sentir la respiración del albino pegarle en los labios, los miro.

Sin resistirse a la cercanía de su hermano junto sus labios en un beso desesperado, el prusiano no protesto por ese acto inesperado, de alguna manera lo necesitaba también. Quería sentir las caricias del alemán por todo su cuerpo, sus besos húmedos en el cuello y pecho, sus manos calientes acariciar su espalda, todo de él, lo necesitaba. Lo cogió de la chaqueta haciendo que dejara un espacio entre él y la mesa todo sin dejar de probar sus exquisitos labios, se sentó en sus piernas y soltó la chaqueta militar, la abrió un poco dejando parte de su pecho al descubierto, metió una mano por dentro de la chaqueta, tenia el cuerpo caliente, sonrió. Alemania obligo al prusiano abrir mas la boca, dejando así camino para su traviesa lengua, recorrió los dientes, el paladar y por ultimo jugo con la dueña de esa cueva tan húmeda. Se separaron al sentir la maldita falta del aire, pero antes de separarse por completo el alemán seccionó y mordió el labio inferior de su bruder.

-Estas caliente - dijo entre jadeos Prusia recostándose en el pecho casi desnudo de Alemania.

-Hace algo de calor eso es todo - lo rodeo con sus fuertes brazos pagándolo a su cuerpo.

-¿Porqué no me dijiste nada de la reunión? -levanto su mirada carmesí y la mezclo con la azul de esa forma no le mentiría.

-No quería que vinieras.

Esa respuesta le dolió al albino. No quería que vinieras. Se repetía constantemente en su mente. ¿Porqué? Fue la pregunta que se hizo. ¿Porqué no quería que asistiera a la reunión? El prusiano enojado se deshizo del abrazo del alemán y se levanto de las piernas de su hermano, camino hasta la salida de la sala de reuniones, abrió la puerta y se fue hecho furia. El alemán se abrocho la chaqueta rápidamente. Salio de la sala, y vio a Prusia corriendo por el pasillo vacío de la casa del Estadounidense. Corrió hasta alcanzarlo, acorralándolo en una de las paredes con columnas a los lados, coloco cada manos en la columna a su lado. Alemania se sorprendió al ver un camino de perlas saladas en las mejillas de Prusia.

-¿Estas llorando?- pregunto sin creérselo.

Prusia cerro los ojos y bajo la cabeza. No quería que lo viera tan vulnerable.

-Claro que no. Alguien tan asombroso como yo no tiene por que llorar.- la voz se le quebró.

-Hasta las personas mas asombrosas derraman lágrimas, hermano.

Prusia se seca algunas lágrimas antes de levantar la cabeza y enfrentar a Alemania.

-¿Porque no querías que viniera mi asombrosidad? - se cruzo de brazos a esperar la respuesta.

Alemania aparto la mirada de la carmesí, fijándose en el ventanal que tenia detrás, ya casi anochecería, los jardines del estadounidense se tiñeron de los colores del atardecer. Un espectáculo hermoso.

-Vamos a casa, se hace tarde. - sin mirarlo se alejo de las columnas , dirigiéndose a la salida de la casa. Atrás lo seguía un prusiano algo desconcertado. ¿Qué le sucede a su bruder? No lo sabia.

* * *

><p>Hola. Aquí vengo con otro fic Yaoi de Hetalia. SIIIII. Espero que sea de su agrado queridas lectoras y que me dejen muchísimos reviews. Se que esta corto pero prometo hacerlos mas largos. El próximo cap no se cuando lo estaré subiendo, pero prometo no tardarme.<p>

Me despido.

E L I


	2. Capitulo 2

**Capitulo 2: **

Llegaron ya entrada la noche, ninguno de los dos se dirigió la palabra en todo el trayecto a casa. Se dirigieron a sus correspondidas habitaciones sin mirarse siquiera. El ambiente que se formo entre ellos dos no era el mas cómodo para convivir que digamos.

El prusiano menos molesto y dolido que antes se despojo de sus ropas tirando las en una esquina de su sótano, se cepilló los diente y se acostó en la cama. De nuevo llego a su mente esas palabras que Alemania le dijo en la casa del Estadounidense.

_No quería que vinieras. _

En verdad dolieron. Frustrado cerró los ojos y se dispuso a dormir. Olvidando lo ocurrido ese día. Soñando con su asombrosidad pues ¿qué mas podía hacer?.

* * *

><p>En donde nuestro alemán, este se disponía en quitarse las ropas que lo sofocaban y darse una larga ducha que le quitara el insoportable calor que sentía. Dentro de la ducha, sintiendo las gotas frías caer en su acalorado cuerpo que por extraña razón sentía pesado ¿el cansancio quizas?, sintió los ojos cansados, el sueño lo empezaba atacar. Salió sin importarle mojar el suelo del baño, luego lo limpiaría, se seco un poco antes de buscar algo cómodo para dormir. Una camisa negra y bóxer serían lo mas adecuado, pensó. Quitó las sábanas blancas y sintiendo se más ligero abrazó su almohada quedando en los brazos de morfeo.<p>

* * *

><p>Ya en la mañana los dos hermanos se encontraban más tranquilos por lo menos se miraban, a escondidas pero se miraban y cruzaban una que otra palabra. Ludwig preparaba el desayuno pensando en quien sabe quien o que, y como de costumbre el Italiano se apareció en su casa preguntando si desayunarían pasta.<p>

-Italia esta vez no habrá pasta- dijo sin mirarlo, concentrado en lo que hacia.

-¿Porqué? ¡Si la pasta es rica! - grito el italiano- pasta, pasta. Yo quiero comer pasta.

-Mas tarde comemos pasta - le prometió el Alemán colocando el plato de comida frente al prusiano- ¿Y a ti que te pasa?

El prusiano no respondió, tenia la mirada perdida en otra parte. Se le veía cansado, tenia manchas negras debajo de los ojos, de seguro no durmió bien. Ludwig busco el objeto que su hermano veía, pero se cansó de ver a la nada. Le tocó el hombro sacándolo del trance.

-¿Qué pasa? - mirá al Alemán sin entender la situación.

-Tu desayuno - respondió este sentándose junto al Italiano que al parecer no pretendía soltarle el brazo izquierdo.- Italia...

-¿Qué? - lo miró y se apretó más.

-¿Me regresarías mi brazo?

Feliciano soltó el brazo de Ludwig dejando a este comer su desayuno libremente. Gilbert sentía una punzada de celos hacia el Italiano, quería molerlo a golpes, desaparecer lo de la vida de su hermano costara lo que costara. Intentó por todos los medios calmarse y comer el desayuno que su bruder le preparo. Terminaron de desayunar. Feliciano se había retirado al recordar una reunión con Elizaveta en una elegante cafetería de Italia en la tarde, quedando así los dos hermanos **SOLOS** en la casa.

-Gilbert lava los platos - pidió Ludwig, retirándose de la cocina.- Tengo mucho trabajo.

-Alguien tan asombroso como yo - se señalo a el mismo, mientras sonreía de forma arrogante - Tiene cosas asombrosos que hacer y lavar platos no es nada asombroso. - terminó diciendo mientras se cruza de brazos.

-Después de lavar los platos puedes ir a ver tus revistas pornográficas - golpe bajo para el prusiano. Sin decir una palabra más se retiró de la cocina, encerrándose en la oficina a terminar el trabajo pendiente.

"¿Será por eso que West se comporta de esa manera tan distante? - se preguntó mentalmente Gilbert. - Naah debe ser otra cosa." Y sin mas se fue a lavar los platos ya que si no lo hacía West le reprocharía y eso no seria nada asombroso.

* * *

><p>Alemania revisaba el papeleo que por estar pensando en Gilbert no pudo terminar y que tal vez en esta ocasión tampoco haría. Grandes montañas de papel le esperaban por leer a cada lado del escritorio, las cuales se quedarían un largo rato esperando que las firmaran, rompieran, enviaran o quemaran, dependiendo de si el contenido servía o no.<p>

El rubio se quedó un largo rato recordando el rostro de su hermano mojado por esas perlas saladas. Aun se preguntaba el **porqué** de su silencioso llanto. Le preguntaría mas tarde si es que se atrevía. Volvió a concentrarse en el papeleo, pensar en eso hacía que un sentimiento desconocido lo invadiera, cosa que no le gustaba en lo absoluto.

Las horas pasaron de manera lenta y aburrida para el alemán, poco había avanzado entre tantos papeles. Se encontraba de lo mas distraído en el trabajo. Cansado de estar ahí sentado sin mover un dedo, salió de la oficina en busca del motivo de su distracción.

_Prusia..._

Lo buscó en su cuarto, en el mini bar, la sala, el patio, en la computadora, todos los lugares donde su hermano podría estar. Subió al segundo piso y miro en las habitaciones de invitados, hasta en la que le había hecho al italiano cuando se le metía en la cabeza dormir en su casa, pero no sirvió de mucho, seguía metiéndose en su cama a media noche

¿Su hermano se avía evaporado o qué? Por último revisó su cuarto, el último lugar por revisar. Ahí durmiendo en su cama se encontraba el motivo de su distracción.

Con silenciosos pasos se acerco a la cama, el prusiano abrazado a una de las almohadas blancas, con la boca medio abierta y un hilo de baba bajando por su labio, hacía un cuadro de lo mas tierno. Cosa que le saco una sonrisa al alemán. Se acostó a su lado apoyando su cabeza en una mano y el codo en la cama.

-Ojala tuviera una cámara - murmuro para si mismo.

Acarició una de las pálidas mejillas del albino con mucha ternura. Prusia se removió un poco murmurando algo incomprensible para los oídos alemanes. Dejó de acariciarle la mejilla, pasando a los labios entre abiertos. Los toco sintiendo el caliente aliento salir, se acercó lo suficiente para rozar los con los suyos ¿Y si despertaba y lo veía así? ¿Qué le diría? No le importó y se arriesgó, nada perdería con un pequeño rose de labios ¿O sí? Dejo de hacerse tantas preguntas y rozo sus labios con los de Prusia. Se sentía bien, agradable y... Quería mas, mas que un pequeño rosee, quería volver a probar el sabor de esos labios que le eran prohibidos por tan solo ser su hermano.

Su sangre.

Importándole un comino los juntó, mordió y probó hasta el cansancio. Siendo correspondió con la mismas intensidad. Prusia despierto desde que sintió los labios de su hermano besar los suyos, no se resistió en corresponderle. Con los brazos rodeó su cuello, acercándolo hasta tenerlo encima. Cuerpo con cuerpo. Rompieron el beso para normalizar la respiración. Prusia acarició una de las mejillas del alemán, provocando un leve, pero notorio sonrojo. Sonrió orgulloso de la reacción que provocó en West.

Volvieron a juntar sus labios en otro beso más dulce que el anterior. Alemania fue desabrochando la camisa del prusiano hasta que todo su pecho quedara al descubierto, paso la mano de arriba abajo, disfrutando de los retorcijones que a este le causaban. Deshizo la unión, los succionó dejándolos rojos e hinchados, bajó al cuello a dejar pequeñas marcas moradas que indicaran que Prusia ya se encontraba ocupado.

-Alemania -dijo Prusia muy cerca del oído alemán.- West.

-¿Mmm...? - metió la lengua en el oído de Prusia, luego soplo y mordió el óvulo. Prusia soltó un gemido y ladeo la cabeza hacia la derecha.

-¿West, porqué?- preguntó, dejando desconcertado a Ludwig.

Ludwig dejó de jugar con la oreja de Gilbert. Lo miró directo a los ojos carmesí, buscando en ellos algo que indicara el porque de esa pregunta. Solo encontrando melancolía. Se acostó boca arriba con una mano tapando sus ojos azules ¿Qué sucedía? Primero Gilbert llora por algún motivo que él desconoce y luego esto. No entendía a su hermano. Y menos entendía el sentimiento que por el sentía. Cariño no era, claro que lo quiere pero no de esa forma. ¿Amor? No lo mas seguro es que sean imaginaciones nada mas.

-West, mírame, no puedes esta tanto tiempo sin mirar mi asombrosidad- el alemán soltó una risita.

-¿Porqué llorabas ayer?- se quito la mano de la cara para mirarle. Prusia se sentó recostando la espalda en la cabecera de la cama.

-¿Porqué no querías que fuera a la reunión de ayer?- no le podía decir la razón de ese llanto... era vergonzoso.

-Yo pregunte primero. – Ludwig se sentó para estar a su altura.

-Soy mas asombroso que tú. - sonrió.

-¿Sinceramente? - Prusia frunció el seño- No sabría decirte, hermano ¿Me vas a decir porque llorabas?

No le quería decir que se pone nervioso estando junto a él, que su mente inventa fantasías nada saludables, que su cuerpo se descontrola poniéndose caliente y que siente unas enormes ganas de abrazarlo y besarlo todo el tiempo. Simplemente le gusta su presencia, pero no le diría nada, absolutamente nada. No quería arriesgarse en quedar como un tonto cuando no sabia si lo que sentía en verdad es amor.

Desde lo del hospital todo era tan confuso. No veía la hora en que todo lo que siente a cada momento que lo tiene cerca se aclarase de una maldita vez.

-No. - jalo las sábanas de la cama, Alemania termino tumbado en el suelo con un chinchón en la cabeza.- ¡Y no preguntes mas!

-Yo solo quiero saber. Tu no eres llorón ni nada parecido- se levanto del suelo sobandose la cabeza- No tenías por que hacer eso ¿Como te enteraste de la reunión?

-Lei tu correo. Deberías cambiar la contraseña. Kesesesese~

-¿Como supiste la...? No quiero saber ni me digas.- hizo una señal de negación con las manos.

-El asombroso yo tiene hambre, West. - se acostó de nuevo mirando el alto techo blanco.

-¿Y que quieres que haga yo?- ya no le dolía tanto la cabeza, pero se pondría hielo para bajar la hinchazón.

-Aliméntame o moriré y eso no es nada asombroso -le miro de reojo.- Y no tendré energía para violarte.

No debió decir eso. Todo el cuerpo del alemán se calentó en tan poco tiempo que si no salía de la habitación y tomaba un baño de agua fría, no respondería por sus actos. En cambio decido quedarse, controlándose todo lo que podía para no saltarle enzima como animal en época de apareamiento y violárselo no una, sino mil veces.

-¿Te recuerdo que el violado en el hospital fuiste tú?- sonrió divertido por la expresión de enojo del prusiano.

-¡Eso fue porque estaba en desventaja, te aprovechaste de mi asombroso cuerpo! - grito mientras se volvía a sentar cruzando los brazos por sobre el pecho.- ¿me aras algo de comer?

-¿Que quieres comer? – Yo te quiero comer a ti, pensó, ¿pero que rayos? Alemania controlate.

-Cualquier cosa esta bien.

-Ya esta anocheciendo, será algo liviano.- miro por la ventana. Aun se veían pequeños matices naranjas. El silencio se hizo en la habitación por unos largos minutos. Prusia termino por romperlo, para suerte de Alemania.

-Te pasaste toda la tarde trabajando en la oficina, creí que por lo menos descansarías un rato y me vine para acá, pero me aburrí tanto... - no lo dejaron terminar.

-Que te quedaste dormido.- termino de decir.

-Exacto. Tu cama es deliciosa,- brinco un poco- dormiré contigo hoy- lo miro a los ojos azules- tienes suerte el asombroso dormirá contigo. Kesesese~

-Bueno señor asombroso me iré a cocinar- dicho eso salio del cuarto directo a la cocina hacer algo de comer para los dos, ponerse algo de hielo para el golpe y para enfriarse la cabeza que trabajaba imaginando cosas pervertidas y eróticas.

* * *

><p><strong>¡Hola! ¿Como están? Yo nada bien e perdido un par de neuronas por no dormir, estoy teniendo problemas para conciliar el sueño, es horrible. Bueno dejando eso de lado dejen un Review cualquier sugerencia, critica o recomendación son bienvenidas respecto al fic. Ya tengo el otro cap listo solo me falta revisarlo y subirlo. <strong>

**Nos leemos…**

**E L I **


	3. Chapter 3

-West, ¿estas despierto?-pregunta el albino acercándose al rubio, que mantenía los ojos cerrados.

-¿Mmmm...?- abrió un ojo para mirarle. Prusia dormiría sin camisa y unos boxers con su cara impresa en ellos. Alemania con algo parecido solo que si dormiría con camisa, esta noche blanca. -¿Qué pasa?

-Es que... - espero pero no oyó nada mas.

-¿Es que qué?- abrió el otro ojo y se giro para poder mirarlo mejor.

-Lo que pasa es… - volvió a callar.

-¿Es? - comenzaba a impacientarse.

-Mira lo que pasa es... que tu...

-YA DILO - exploto el Alemán.

-QUITAME A TU SARNOSO PERRO DE ENSIMA -grito eufórico Gilbert.

-¿MERDE Y NO PODIAS DECIRLO DESDE EL PRINCIPIO? - grito el alemán viendo a su pastor en el regazo de Gilbert.

-NO.

-Blackie -llamo al pastor alemán- bájate de la cama- el perro ladro disgustado, se bajo y se acurruco en una esquina lejana.- Listo, ahora duérmete.

-PSHT. Estúpido perro... - se vuelve a acomodar sobre la cama.- controla a tus animales.

-Ya duérmete y deja de molestar a Blackie - lo patea a propósito.

Prusia se molesto por esto, así que le regresa la patada con mas fuerza.

-El fue el que comenzó babeándome la cara entera.- acomodo la almohada.

-Algo le debiste haber hecho.- murmuro cansado el alemán.

La habitación quedo en un profundo silencio, tranquilo y agradable, justo para dormir. Ludwig cerro los ojos, despejo su mente, relajo los músculos que se le colocaron tensos y se dispuso a viajar al mundo de los sueños, pero antes de poder tomar el vuelo. Gilbert le habla, frunce el seño claramente molesto de otra vez verse interrumpido a la hora de dormir.

-West, ¿no tienes frío?- pregunto el mayor pegandose al cuerpo del menor.

-Estas helado - comenta Ludwig al sentir como un frío le subía por el brazo donde Prusia se había acurrucado - Te buscare otra manta - antes que pudiera levantarse o siquiera quitar las sábanas que le cubrían, Prusia le abraza el brazo derecho.

-Quedate así- deja de abrazarle el brazo, para acomodarse en su pecho, tibio y amplio.

-¿No quieres que te busque una manta? -pregunta mirando la laguna carmesí, que su hermano poseía como ojos.

-No - responde cerrando los ojos y moviendo la cabeza en señal de negación. - Así estoy bien.

En minutos o mejor dicho SEGUNDOS el prusiano dormía tranquilo en el pecho de su consanguineo. A los ojos del alemán lucía de lo mas adorable con la boca entre-abierta y las mejillas con un toque rojizo. Sonrió, en verdad adorable, pero nunca se lo diría, no se atrevía. Quito a Gilbert de su pecho, lo giro acomodandolo en su brazo que le serviría de almohada esa noche. El también se giro, apoyo la cabeza en el hueco del cuello de Gilbert y lo abrazo por la cintura, sintiendo su abdomen y pecho descubierto. Le entraron unas enormes y cuando digo enormes son ENORMES ganas de pasarle la mano una y otra vez por esa piel desnuda. Por miedo a que se despertara por el tacto no lo hizo. De nuevo despejo su mente, esta vez se le volvió difícil, pero lo consiguió. Cerró los ojos y abordo el vuelo al país de los sueños, sin ninguna interrupción.

Se despertó al no sentir a su hermano entre sus brazos, el sol se colaba por los huecos de las cortinas, dándole un poco de iluminación al cuarto. Con pesar abrió los ojos encontrando un espacio vacío en la cama, donde se suponía tenia que estar Prusia. Se levanto y lo busco con la vista por la habitación, escucho el ruido del agua cayendo en su baño. Bingo, pensó. Retiro las sábanas y se dirigió al baño con pasos cortos y silenciosos. Abrió la puerta con mucho cuidado. El ruido del agua cayendo se intensificó un poco, asomo la cabeza, lo suficiente, si Gilbert se volteaba lo vería. Prusia se encontraba de espalda, lavándose la cabeza, tranquilo y mostrándole su trasero. Pensamientos lujuriosos llegaron a su cabeza, pensamientos donde su hermano era el protagonista, un furioso sonrojo le cubrió las mejillas.

-West - grito el prusiano al notar que su hermano pequeño le miraba de manera nada sana- Lárgate de aquí, el baño esta ocupado por la asombrosidad - luego de decir eso le lanzo una barra de jabón, que le cayo en toda la cara a Ludwig.

-Perdón - cerro la puerta y se fue a la cocina hacer unos wust.

-Ludwig! - exclamo un italiano sonriendo de oreja a oreja sentado en la mesa de la cocina.

-Feliciano!- dijo sorprendido el alemán de verlo tan temprano en su casa- ¿Y esos bombones? - pregunto al ver lo que traía en las manos.

-Son para ti! - bajo de la mesa, corrió y se le colgó en el cuello a centímetros de su cara.

-¿Para mi?

-Si, hoy es San Valentín. - la sonrisa en su rostro se hizo mas grande- El día de los enamorados.

-Lo olvide por completo- dijo separándose del italiano, que no muy feliz se soltó.

"Le tengo que comprar algo a Gilbert"- pensó mirando las escaleras que conducían a su cuarto." De seguro el tampoco se acuerda"

-¿Quieres... Ir... Conmigo... A cenar? - pregunto Feliciano sonrojándose y sacando al rubio de sus pensamientos.

-¿Esta noche? - dejo de mirar las escaleras y se concentro en su "invitado".

-Si.

-Esta bien - el italiano se vuelve a colgar del cuello de Ludwig, feliz de que su secreto amor aceptara la invitación.

Prusia observaba la escena desde las escaleras, ya aseado y listo para disfrutar sus planes del día de los enamorados con su hermanito. Pero esos no podría ser al escuchar la aceptación de la invitación del Italiano. Aun faltaba mucho para la noche, quizá algo se le ocurría. Entro a la cocina como si no hubiera visto ni oído nada.

-West, ya puedes usar el baño.- miro a Feliciano y luego la caja de bombones, sobre la mesa -¿Y esos bombones?

-Me los trajo Feliciano, por el día de San Valentín - respondió sin mirarle.- Voy a bañarme ya vuelvo.

El alemán subió las escaleras hasta su cuarto, dejando a su hermano y el italiano solos, el ruido de la puerta cerrarse se escucho. "Bien, West tardará, ¿Me deshago del italiano o no?"- pensaba el prusiano.

-¿Qué es lo que tienen pensados hacer esta noche?- le pregunto al italiano.

-Ve~ Vamos a cenar- respondió.

El albino camino hacia el refrigerador en busca de algo para comer. Pasando al lado de Italia.

-¿Donde van a cenar? - abrió la referí y la encontró... con solo cerveza, tomo una, la abrió y se la llevo a los labio. Saboreando su exquisito sabor.

-Francis me recomendó un restaurante, pero no se si le gustara.

-¿Donde es? - cogió la caja de bombones y la guardo para que no se derritieran.

-Es cerca de su casa. También podría llevarlo a comer pasta o prepararla yo mismo.

-Prepárasela tu- se llevo de nuevo la cerveza a los labios y tomo un largo sorbo.- ¿No te parece mejor?

-Ve~ Tienes razón. Tengo que comprar los ingredientes, chao Prusia.

-Adiós.- se despidió levantando la mano que no sostenía su cerveza.- Listo se fue ¿ahora que ago para que Wets no vaya?

Italia salio corriendo de la casa del alemán, dispuesto hacer lo que mejor le salía. Cocinar. Compraría lo mejor de lo mejor para que fuera único y especial. Daría lo mejor de sí en preparar la cena. Pero antes de ir a comprar los ingredientes ira donde su frattello.

En la casa alemana, Ludwig terminaba de acerarce, salio de la ducha, cogió la toalla blanca con líneas rojas, se la enrollo en la cintura y salio del baño.

Prusia viendo que nada había para saciar su hambre, fue en busca de lo que mas le apetecía probar en esos instantes. Subió las escaleras que se le volvieron infinitas. Cuando llego y abrió la puerta del cuarto de West, lo encontró sin la camisa dejando su pecho desnudo donde gotas de agua bajaban, unos jeans claros sin abrochar dejando ver el color azul de su boxer. La toalla sobre los hombros y los cabellos rubios desordenados y húmedos. Una imagen de lo mas sexy y provocativa. Se mordió el labio inferior de solo imaginarse tenerlo para el solo.

-West, Italia se fue, dijo que te tiene una sorpresa para la noche.- cerro la puerta tras de si y se sentó en el borde la cama.

-¿Te dijo a que… - Gilbert lo interrumpió y dijo:

-Se fue sin decirme.

Ludwig se sentó al lado de Gilbert, dejando que este contemplara su pecho lleno de gotas. Sin resistirse un minuto mas de visual tortura, tumbo a su hermano sobre la cama dejándolo a su merced. Colocó una pierna entre las de él y la otra por fuera. Acerco su rostro al sonrojado de su hermano pequeño, sonrió, paso la lengua por sobre los labios de West, sintiéndolo temblar por la caricia. Presionó su pierna en el sexo de su hermano haciendo que soltara un gemido.

-¿Te gusta? - le susurro en el oído, soplo, mordió y chupo el óvulo. Sacándole otro gemido.- Si no me dices parare. - volvió a presionar.

-N. no par. es - logro decir.

Prusia paso lenta su mano derecha por la pierna de su consanguíneo hasta llegar a su sexo, donde lo masajeo por sobre la tela del jeans. Sonreía orgulloso de su trabajo, pasaba la mano de arriba abajo. Ludwig se mordió el labio inferior para no soltar otro gemido de puro placer, le gustaban las caricias de Gilbert, pero iba contra su orgullo mostrarse de esa manera frente alguien. Pero una parte de él no le molestaba en lo mas mínimo que ese alguien fue Gilbert. Aun así tenia que mantener en pie su orgullo.

Se apoderó de los labios del mayor que no hacían mas que tentarlo con su cercanía. Lo obligo abrir la boca, tanto como podía, metió su lengua y las dos jugaron, tocándose, persiguiéndose en sus cuevas. Jalo la camisa de Prusia, haciendo que este quedara pegado a su cuerpo. Sus partes mas sensibles se hubieran tocado si no fuera por Gilbert que seguía tocando por sobre la tela del pantalón el sexo de su hermano algo duro.

Ludwig enredo los dedos en los cabello blanco de Gilbert, la otra mano la colocó en su espalda. Gilbert embobado por el beso no se daba cuenta de las intenciones del alemán. Compartieron saliva un largo rato y antes de sentir la fuerte necesidad de tomar aire, Ludwig se gira quedando arriba esta vez. Disuelve el beso y Prusia se da cuenta de que ya no se encontraba arriba sino ABAJO.

-¿Cu… cuando? - pregunta llenando sus pulmones con el aire faltante.

Ludwig en vez de responderle comienza a desabrochar la camisa verde claro de Gilbert. Al terminar descubre uno de sus hombros y lo succiona, dejando una marca morada. Así hace hasta llegar al cuello, dejando un camino de húmedas marcas moradas. Gilbert se entretenía en quitarle los jeans claros, pero no podía evitar soltar gemidos. Logro quitarle los pantalones y tirarlo al suelo, pero antes de poder meterle mano a su hermano, este lo detiene, llevando las manos de Gilbert por sobre su cabeza y amarrándolas con una de las cintas que quito de la funda de la almohada.

-No quiero que las muevas o te castigare- susurro lento y sensual en el oído del albino.

Se bajo de la cama en busca de algo que pudiera usar para vendarle los ojos al prusiano.

-¿Qué haces? - pregunto desde su puesto Gilbert.

-Ya vas a ver - abre el closet y saca dos corbatas, va donde Prusia, le desamarra las manos y con una de las corbatas se las vuelve amarrar. Coge la otra corbata y le venda los ojos.

-West, no me esta gustando tu idea. - intenta levantarse pero unas manos se lo impiden empujándolo.

-Vas a ser castigado por desobediente.- le dice antes de lamer su boca.

Camina hacia la puerta, sale del cuarto en busca de los bombones que Italia le trajo. Termina de bajar las escalera, entra a la cocina y ve que la caja de bombones no se encontraba sobre la mesa. ¿Quizá en la refri? Si lo mas seguro. Fue y abrió la refri, saco los fríos bombones y crema batida. Regreso al cuarto, Prusia no se había movido ni un centímetro de su puesto. Cerro la puerta.

-¿West? ¿Eres tú? - pregunto

-Si, listo para castigarte. -camino hasta la cama, dejo los bombones y la crema a un lado.

-Nadie castiga a la asombrosidad - sonrió arrogante - Kesesesese~

-Seré el primero - gatea hasta sus piernas. Desabrocha el pantalón y le baja el cierre. Pone las manos en las caderas del prusiano y le baja los pantalones junto con boxer.

Agarra el sexo de Prusia, este suelta un fuerte gemido al sentir como Ludwig lo acaricia sin ningún pudor en su parte mas sensible. Ludwig abre la caja de bombones torpemente haciendo que se esparcieran por la cama, toma uno de chocolate blanco y se lo mete a Prusia en la boca. Luego abre la crema batida, presiona y sale la crema blanca que untan en el pecho y sexo de Gilbert. Se coloca entre sus piernas, abriéndolas un poco y mete en su boca el sexo untado de crema, succionando y dando lamidas, quitando todo rastro de crema. Gilbert se retorcía soltando fuertes gemidos, alrededor de la boca tenia chocolate blanco que se le había escapado, de seguro West se encargaría de limpiarlo luego.

Ludwig dejo de jugar con el sexo de su hermano para subir a limpiar su pecho, cogió uno de los bombones, lo unto con la crema del pecho de Gilbert y se lo metió a la boca. Saboreándolo, hasta que se disolvió. Paso su lengua varias veces por uno de los pezones, mientras pellizca el otro. Gilbert arqueo la espalda soltando el aire que retenía por alguna razón. Ludwig recorre todo el pecho con su lengua, haciendo desaparecer la crema sustituyéndola en algunos lugares por marcas moradas.

-West… bésame - escucho salir de la boca de su amado.

No lo hizo esperar y fue a su llamado, juntado sus labio, saboreando el sabor del chocolate mezclado con la saliva de Prusia. Delicioso. Prusia intensificó el beso, desesperado, queriendo que la parte buena llegara, pero sabia que tendría que esperar. Por lo menos le permitía probar sus labios. Los mordió, succionó y volvió a besar, nunca se cansaría de su sabor. Ludwig quito la corbata que cubría los ojos carmesí del prusiano al terminar el beso. Se quito los boxers y entro en Gilbert que le rodeo la cintura con las piernas. Los dos soltaron un grito de placer. Se besaron callando los gemidos descontrolados que salían de sus bocas. Ludwig agarro el pene de Gilbert, frotándolo, poniéndolo duro en sus manos, sus gemidos se intensificaron por lo cual tuvieron que romper el beso.

-We… west - el alemán lo embestía con fuerza y Prusia no dejaba de morderse el labio, hasta casi hacerlo sangrar.- AAAAH - soltó al sentir como se derramaba su semen en la mano de Ludwig, que seguía frotando su pene haciendo que saliera mas.

El alemán lamió todo el semen que en sus manos había, le saco la camisa verde claro que aun mantenía puesta el prusiano y la arrojo algún lugar del cuarto. Desató las manos de Prusia, tirando la corbata al suelo. Lo abrazo pagándolo a su cuerpo, Ludwig disminuyó un poco los embistes para poder sentarse y que Gilbert quedara sobre él. Volvió aumentar la velocidad sin piedad alguna. Prusia le rodeo el cuello con los brazos, clavo sus uñas en la espalda de Ludwig y soltó gemidos en su oído. Alemania mordió la clavícula de Prusia dejando las marcas de sus dientes y a veces mordía tan fuerte que la herida sangraba teniendo él que lamer hasta que se detuviera.

Jadeos, gemidos, gritos y suspiros. Eso era lo que se escuchaba en la habitación del alemán. Antes de que los dos amantes terminaran exhaustos, abrazados sobre la cama llena aun de bombones y crema batida. Gilbert cogió unos y se metió la mitad en la boca, ofreciéndole la otra mitad a Ludwig que gustoso lo acepto. Un mensaje de texto le llego al alemán, sacándolos de su burbuja. Extendió el brazo y tomo el móvil. Era un mensaje de Italia diciendo que llegara a su casa a las 8:30 pm. Confirmo la hora 5:05 pm, le sobraba tiempo.

-¿Vas a ir? - le pregunto Gilbert que también leyó el mensaje que el Italiano le mando a su... ¿A su qué? ¿Qué eran ellos ahora? Hermanos lo serían siempre, pero al haber hecho el amor ya dos veces ¿Qué los convertía ahora?

-Tengo que, es mi amigo y me a invitado, no le puedo fallar.- deja el móvil sobre la mesa.

Gilbert frunce el seño, toma otro de los bombones esparcidos por la cama con relleno de salsa de fresa. Lo muerde por la mita. Una línea de salsa de fresa le baja por la comisura de la boca, cuando se lo iba a limpiar usando la lengua, Ludwig lo hace con la suya.

-¿Estas enojado?- pregunta mirando la laguna de sus ojos carmesí.

-No.- responde cortante.

-Es una cena entre amigos, comeremos, hablamos un rato y me regreso. - se sentó en la cama, alzo una pierna y apoyo la cabeza en ella con los brazos rodea su pierna.- ¿Estas celoso?

-La asombrosidad no siente celos de nadie! Kesesesese~

"Esta celoso"-pensó Ludwig.-"Bruder eres un tonto"

Tomo la barbilla del albino, acercándolo a sus labios a los suyos. Los rozó y luego beso, transmitiendo lo que sentía por el asombroso. Amor. Aun no podía creer que estuviera enamorado de su hermano, pero el corazón manda en estas cosas y nadie lo puede parar. Se separaron y lo que dijo Gilbert lo dejo helado.

-T… te am… - callo y tomo aire, dándose fuerzas para decir esas dos palabras que significan mil cosas juntas- Te amo, West.

Se volvieron a besar. Gilbert fue el que tomo la iniciativa al ver que su hermano se quedo en una especie de shock. Rodeo su cuello para tener un beso mas profundo. Ludwig abrió la boca y Gilbert jugo con su lengua. Se separaron dejando un hilo de baba colgando entre sus bocas, quedaron mirándose unos segundos.

-Te amo - volvió a decir el prusiano.

-Yo. también. te amo - decisvio la mirada, las mejillas se le tiñeron de un fuerte rojo. Acababa de confesarse, no fue tan duro como había pensado. Sonrió. -Voy a bañarme o llegare tarde a la cena.- se levanto de la cama sin cubrirse ni nada, abrió la puerta del baño, antes de entrar Prusia lo llama. Gira la cabeza y lo mira.

-Feliz día de los enamorados - dice abrazando su almohada.

-Feliz día, bruder - entra al baño, abre la llave del agua fría y se coloca abajo.

Alemania se disponía en tocar el timbre de la casa del Italiano. Antes de que llegara al pequeño botón circular anunciar su llegada. Italia ya avía abierto la puerta y se encontraba colgado de su cuello con una gran sonrisa en los labios.

-DOITSUUUUU~ si viniste si viniste~! -el italiano le da un beso en la mejilla. - Feliz día de los enamorados.

?-Hola. Italia, feliz día para ti también - Ludwig separo a Feliciano de su cuerpo, sentía las miradas de las personas de la calle puestas en ellos dos- ¿Entramos?

- Si! - dice enérgico, toma la mano de Alemania, y lo arrastra adentro. Cierra la puerta de la casa.

-Feliciano ¿comeremos aquí? - pregunta soltando la mano del Italiano.

-Si! Es mas especial si la comida esta hecha en casa. Así que cocine pasta para los dos.

-Comamos e estado ocupado y no e comido casi nada.- "Si ocupado haciéndole el amor a Gilbert"-pensó, recordando sus gemidos y como él había tomado la iniciativa.

-¡Claro! - corre hacia la cocina. Al abrir la puerta, un olor espectacular llena la habitación, pero, no dura mucho, ya que Veneciano entra en la cocina y cierra la puerta.

Alemania entra a la cocina siguiendo a su enérgico amigo. El olor era delicioso, mas que eso, exquisito. Ve como Feliciano toma dos platos de la despensa y los llena de deliciosa pasta. Le hace señales de que se acerque a la mesa donde una hermosa rosa abierta adorna el centro. Pone los platos en sus correspondidos puestos y regresa por dos copas llenas de vino. Las pone al lado de cada plato y le indica que se siente. Italia va devuelta a la cocina, y cuando regresa, trae una bandeja con pan de ajo. La pone en la mesa, y se sienta en la silla que le corresponde.

-¿Te has pasado todo el día cocinando? - pregunto Ludwig antes de meterse el primer bocado que le supo a gloria. - Esta. buenísimo.

Italia sonríe feliz, antes de meterle diente a su pasta.

-¿Lovino sabe que me invitaste? - pregunta antes de meterse otra cucharada de pasta.

Traga la comida que tenia en la boca y dice.

-No. Fratello paso el día entero con España! Y me dijo que también pasara la noche con el!

-Tengo suerte - sonríe. Italia le sonríe devuelta.

El italiano no hacia otra cosa que mirar al alemán de manera amorosa, enviarle sonrisas y otro que pequeño rose "accidental" de manos. Alemania se sentía un poco incómodo por todo eso. De vez en cuando le regresaba las sonrisas pero, no como el italiano esperaba. Se estaba haciendo una idea de lo que ocurría. A Italia le gusta él. Ese pensamiento lo puso mas incómodo y nervioso. Ojala se equivocara. No quería perder la amistad del italiano. Casi no hablaron. La mayoría cosas triviales. Italia le comento de la reunión en casa del gringo la próxima semana. Terminaron de comer. Lavaron los platos sucios, secaron y guardaron todo en su sitio.

Se sentaron en los sillones de la sala. Ludwig no podía mantener lejos a Feliciano que en cualquier descuido ya lo tenia colgando de su cuello. Era incómoda la situación. Pronto tendría que ir a casa, pero antes solucionaría unas cosas con Italia.

-¿Feliciano?

El italiano levanto la cabeza quedando a centímetros de los labios alemanes. Sonriendo ampliamente y aflojando su agarre. Sus ojos chocolates iluminados de forma diferente. Un brillo que el conocía. Sus dudas se aclararon en ese preciso momento. Sin agallas para lastimarlo prefirió decirle que se tenia que ir ya.

-Se hace tarde y de seguro Gilbert no a comido nada.- Italia se le descolgó, dejando que se levantara del sofá. No quería que se fuera.

-¿Tan pronto? - claramente se noto la tristeza que sentía en esos momentos.

-Si. La comida estaba deliciosa Feliciano, gracias por invitarme.

-No hay de que. - sonrió.

Lo acompaño hasta la puerta de mala gana. En verdad no quería que se fuera. ¿Y si le confesaba sus sentimientos? Aun el día de los enamorados no terminaba. Era su oportunidad ¿Pero si él no sentía lo mismo? Lo notaba distante, cosa que no le agradaba. Temía no ser correspondido. El corazón se le oprimió de solo pensarlo. Alejo ese pensamiento de su mente. Ya estaban frente a la puerta. Alemania lo miraba esperando que dijera algo, se dio cuenta que se había metido mucho en sus pensamientos. Se lo diría aunque lo rechazara. Por lo menos seria feliz al decirlo.

-Nos vemos en la reunión de la semana que viene - Ludwig tomo el pomo de la puerta dispuesto a irse, pero, la confesión del italiano lo detuvo.

-Me gustas.- las mejillas se le tiñeron de un fuerte color rojo.

-¿Que dijiste? - no creía haber escuchado bien. No se lo creía en lo absoluto.

-Me gustas. - repitió Italia mirando directo a los azules ojos del rubio.

-Perdón - abrió la puerta y salio corriendo, dejando al italiano desconcertado y triste.

Entro a su casa quitandose la ropa. El saco lo dejo en uno de los sillones de la sala. Desabrocho la camisa blanca, sacando de dentro del pantalón negro. Subió las escaleras de manera lenta. Aun no podía creer que Italia se le confesara. Entro al cuarto y se encontró con la figura de Gilbert junto a la ventana fumando.

-¿No te e dicho que no fumes dentro de la casa? - cerro la puerta tras de sí.- Queda el humo dentro.

-West, ya era hora que llegaras! ¿Como te fue? - apago el cigarro y lo tiro por la ventana. Ignorando la reprimenda de su hermano menor.

-Italia se me confeso - se quito los zapatos y los metió en el closet. Desabro los pantalones, se los quito y los tiro en la silla. Quedando aun con la camisa.

-Es broma ¿no? - lo miro largo rato. Alemania contesto:

-No. Se me confeso antes que me fuera. - camino a la cama, cansado de lo que había ocurrido.

-¿Qué le respondiste? - Prusia lo abrazo por detrás.

-Perdón.

-¿Perdón? - repitió el albino.

Alemania se giro, tumbando a Prusia sobre la cama, besándolo o comiéndoselo como diría él que lo viera. Se separaron un minuto después. Respirando dificultosamente. Juntaron las miradas, quedaron así hasta que decidieron irse a dormir.

Esta vez Gilbert abrazaba a Ludwig, que quedo al instante dormido entre sus brazos. Contemplo en rostro que en sus brazos dormía, le dio un beso en los labios y se dispuso a dormir viendo lo tarde que era.

**Bien aquí esta el 3 cap, ya arreglado y mas largo que los anteriores. Comentarios, críticas, saben que me pueden decir si no les gusto algo y necesito ideas para el cap 4. **

**No me gusto dejar al pobre de Feliciano así botado, me dolió en lo mas profundo de mi alma. Y sobre Lovino y Antonio creo que voy hacer un Oneshot aparte de esta historia ¿que dicen? ¿Les gustaría? **

**Nos leemos…**

**E L I **


End file.
